Hero of the Night
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Being a vampire and the Hero of Ooo isn't that easy when everybody's afraid of you and continues to try to kill you. But Finn isn't normally one to complain. Nobody to turn to or talk to, he finds a little girl in the middle of the night. To his surprise, she isn't afraid of him. What's even more surprising is that she's human. Well half anyway. AU
1. Half-Human

"Ugh… Again…? I swear these people are anything but grateful!" Finn rubbed his cheek which still gave off light sizzles where cloves of garlic had hit him earlier. He crossed his eyebrows in annoyance upon remembering the recent incident that caused him to get hurt in the first place. All he did was save them! And how do they repay him? By throwing garlic at his face. "Why am I still protecting them anyway?! I save them from death and accidentally show my face and BAM! They accuse me and chase me out!" Finn held his head and took a deep breath. "Because they're weak Finn." He answered himself. "If I don't protect them who will?" Finn looked up at the night sky, enabling him to roam freely without having to use layers of clothing to cover his skin. The breeze blew through his bear hat which exposed his blonde hair. He flew forward with no sense of direction as he pondered in thought.

He didn't always like the night. In fact, he was more of a morning person. It was only a couple of years ago since 'it' happened.

Finn rubbed the edge of his neck where two bite marks lay, reminding him of what he has become. Now that his time froze, it felt like it was only yesterday that he was bitten, being forced to stay the age of eighteen for all eternity. He sighed. "I need to blow off some steam…" After a couple more minutes of aimlessly flying, Finn froze on the stop and sniffed the air.

Something about it seemed so familiar yet he couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but he had a pretty good guess.

Finn hastily began his decent down to ground level where a thick forest lay, turning invisible as he flew closer to the scent. "What is that? It can't be." Finn stealthy sat atop a tree branch and stared down, trying to figure out where the scent was even coming from. He used his heightened sense of vision and earshot to search the area.

The leaves and bushes rustled below him.

Finn watched as a hand popped out from the bushes. Then a leg. Then the rest of the body. It was a girl. No. It was a LITTLE girl.

He tilted his head in confusion, watching with curiosity.

She looked around the age of ten from what Finn could tell.

Finn waited for some sort of guardian to appear right after her from the bushes and was even more confused when nobody had shown up. He concluded that her guardian must have been nearby doing something else. Before he could think about it any longer, the familiar scent hit him again. "It's coming from that girl…" Finn whispered under his breath.

The girl must have heard him somehow for she turned around, and began surveying the area.

Finn grinned. This could be a way to blow off steam. He silently jumped from the branch, using his levitation to break his fall before he would make a loud ruckus from the leaves and twigs below. Ducking behind a different bush from which she came, he watched as she continued looking around. Then gently he shook the branches of the bush.

The girl turned towards him and began cautiously walking over.

He snickered silently as she got closer and began looking through the bush. Quickly he turned off his invisibility, jumped up from the bush, creating a terrifying face, and gave a loud hiss right at her.

She just stared at him.

Slowly Finn began to fade out his hissing from the lack of reaction, and just ended up staring back at her. What was wrong with this girl…? He was expecting a shrill scream and running away, but all she gave him was a bored look. At the moment this really annoyed him.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" She spoke.

Finn glared at her and crossed his arms, floating up into the air. "Why should I tell you?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm going to be going then." She pushed past him and continued walking.

Finn floated up in front of her. "You aren't scared of me?"

"Not really." She pushed past him again.

"Aren't you like nine?"

She turned around and glared at him. "I'm eleven!" She poked him in the chest.

Finn swatted her hand away. "Still. Vampires are scary." He morphed into a wolf and growled at her, foam forming inside his mouth, just so he could prove his point.

Still she didn't look the least bit scared. "If you were to rate Vampires on a scale of scary from one to ten, where would you put them?"

Finn morphed back, irritation starting to form on his face. "Wha? What kind of question is that?"

"Just a question."

Finn floated on his back as he followed her. "Probably at seven?"

"Okay then where would you put demons?"

This girl was a weird one. "Maybe an eight?" He answered her.

She smiled at his answer. "And there you have it!"

He sighed. This girl was starting to get on his nerves. "There I have what…?"

"That I'm scarier than you!"

Finn scoffed. "Yeah right. You don't even look like a demon."

She mischievously grinned as she jumped over a large root sprouting out from the dirt.

"So where you headed in the middle of the night?" He started again.

"Home."

"Where's the person that watches over you?"

"I live alone."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Finn sighed. Turning around he gave a high-pitched scream into the still night.

She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing whose going to come save you."

"I told you I live alone."

"I don't believe it. A little girl-"

She threw a knife at his forehead landing a direct hit in the middle.

"Ow." Finn yanked the knife out of his head. "You do know I won't die from things like this right?" He was surprised at how fast she was though; normally he would have dodged something like this out of instinct.

"I'm not little! I've lived alone by myself for about two years now!"

"Then who took care of you before two years ago?"

"Nobody! I was frozen up until then!"

Finn glared at her. Whatever came out of her mouth was too hard to actually believe. "You know what? I give up." Finn began his flight back up, but she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down.

"You think I'm lying don't you?" Her red eyes pierced his blue ones as she glared at him back.

"No. Not at all! What makes you think that?" He replies, heavy sarcasm in his voice.

She pushed him back.

He growled. "Watch it girl. As you can see, I'm not in a friendly mood tonight."

She ignored him and began to continue along her path.

A couple of lights blinded the both of them. "There she is!" A voice yelled.

"Quick! Get her!" Another commanded.

The girl sighed. "Oh now you've done it!" She grabbed his arm and began running, using her other arm to push past bushes and branches.

"Woah!" Finn was caught by surprise as she yanked him along with her, but quickly flew and caught up with her.

"She's getting away!" They yelled once more. Their footsteps quickly becoming louder as they began to draw close.

Finn could hear the cracking of the broken leaves at their feet as they continued to run. Then there was the girl who was way more silent and quicker than they were. In fact, most likely smarter. Finn watched as she nimbly jumped across piles of leaves and twigs to avoid detection from noise. Then he crossed his eyebrows. Why were they chasing her anyway? Finn took notice of a small pouch in the clutches of her hands which bounced and turned as she moved. He turned back around at the people chasing her and then back at the pouch.

"I found her!"

The girl gave a frustrated groan. "Oh no. Oh no."

Finn took notice that the people were actually catching up. Quickly he picked her up by the waist and flew her up into the night sky.

She gave a small squeak in surprise, yet kept quiet as Finn hovered in the air and watched as they people stopped down below at where they were recently at.

The people looked around with bewilderment then angrily kicked branches and leaves as they began to make their way back to where they had come from the failure of catching her.

Finn waited a couple of minutes before carefully beginning his decent down. Once her feet were placed firmly on the ground once more, Finn snatched the pouch out of her hand.

"Hey!" She growled and tried to take the pouch back.

Finn held her by her forehead and watched as she continued to try to punch and kick him.

"Give it back!" She tried punching him again. But compared to him, she was tiny and could barely even reach him since his extended arm kept her as far as he needed from his body.

"What is this?" Finn held up the pouch in his other hand and gently shook it, expecting some fragile valuables inside.

"It's nothing!" She broke free from his hand and pounced for the pouch.

Finn floated up away from her reach and watched as she stood up and dusted herself off from falling on the floor. "If it's nothing then I guess I'll just go throw it away for you!" Finn began to slowly float off.

"No!" She tried jumping for it.

"Want to tell me what it is then?"

She sighed and sat on the ground in defeat. "Why don't you open it?"

Finn floated down and took a seat in front of her, as he slowly began to untie the wrapped pouch. He was surprised to find out that the only thing held inside was a small loaf of bread. They sent a search team for her just for a loaf of bread?

She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You stole it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She turned and glared at him.

"Why?"

Before she could answer, her stomach replied for her by growling. She held her stomach in embarrassment and looked away once more.

Finn sighed as he tied the bread back up and handed it to her.

She cautiously took it from him, making sure it wasn't some kind of trick.

"Here. Come on." Finn held out his hand as he stood back up.

She eyed him warily as she took his hand, her small hand taking hold of his.

* * *

"Woah!" The girl's eyes sparkled as a buffet of food was lay down in front of her. She couldn't help but drool as she marveled at how good everything looked and smelled. A fork and a knife in her hands, she stabbed a piece of meat and began eating.

Finn watched her with amusement as she hungrily devoured each and every plate of food he made for her. He turned back to the stove and flipped an omelet egg, turning the stove off as he observed the nice golden brown color of it. He put it on a plate and brought it to where the girl was eating, gently putting it down on the last place able on the table. Finn took a seat across from her and continued to watch.

After getting enough food to think correctly again she took notice of him. "You aren't going to eat?"

"Nah. Just fattening you up to suck your blood out later." Finn grinned.

She giggled and continued eating.

"Aw come on! That didn't scare you?"

"Not really. I mean. You did give me my bread back."

Finn crossed his arms. "You do know stealing is wrong right?"

"Yeah. Simon used to tell me that all the time. He did it anyway though, but only took the stuff we needed. So I decided that stealing is okay if you actually really need it." She took a drink of water.

"Simon? You told me nobody took care of you."

"Simon took care of me when I was around four through seven. I think."

"And you said you were frozen?"

She took another bite. "Yep!"

"How were you frozen?"

She stopped eating and looked at her down in a bit of sadness.

Finn could feel the guilt rising up inside him and quickly tried to take it back. "Um forget I asked. So you're eleven right?"

Just like that she was happy again and continued to eat. "Yep! Almost twelve! I think." She thought about it. "Yeah."

"Twelve." Finn leaned back on his chair. "So why weren't you afraid of me when I hissed at you earlier?"

"Simon used to tell me to be brave. And besides, you're not even that scary."

Finn laughed. "Everybody I knew abandoned me since I became a vampire. I haven't really had anybody to talk to for about a couple of years now. Everybody's afraid of me."

She finished the last plate of food and happily sat back in her seat, licking her lips. "I've thought about it, but aren't vampires supposed to be mean? You're like the opposite of mean. Kind of."

Finn smiled. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I am the one that protects the Land of Ooo. And besides, you look more like a vampire than I do." He took notice of her pale skin, red eyes, and raven colored hair then imagined his blueish pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"If you're the hero then why does everybody hate you?" She ignored his second comment.

"Nobody likes vampires. I turn invisible when I fight. Well except for today because I kind of forgot to." Finn rubbed his almost healed cheek as he remembered the small village he saved just recently.

She nodded in understanding. "Where do you get all the money from?"

Finn floated in the air and leaned back. "You know. Dungeon crawls. Adventures. And sometimes the people I save just leave money where I last saved them as like a thanks to the 'Globs' for saving them."

She hopped off of the chair and began to wander around the tree house that Finn took residence in, looking at all the wall designs and feeling the main trunk of the tree.

"Well aren't you a nosy one." Finn watched her.

She ignored him and put her hands on her hips. She spun around and looked him in the eyes. "This is my tree."

"What? I've been here for quite a while now... Longer than the years you've been alive for."

She turned back around and felt the texture of the wood of the tree and smiled. "Yep. This is my tree. Simon helped me plant it. I can't believe it's still here." She turned back to him. "Of course you can have it now though."

Finn held his head and sighed. "I'm not even going to ask." He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window then turned to his clock. "Hey it's pretty late." He observed the position of the moon from where he currently floated.

She turned to the clock as well. "Yeah I should get going."

"Woah woah woah!" Finn stopped her. "It's dangerous out there."

"Well I'm always in my house at this time so I wouldn't know. Besides I can take care of myself!" She began to make her way towards the front entrance.

Finn floated in front of her. "Oh no you're not! You're going to stay here until morning."

She sighed. "Look, I don't even know who you are anyway so thanks for the food and I best be going." She walked past him.

Finn dragged her back over to in front of him.

"Let me go!" The girl began to kick him again.

"You're going to bed."

"Stop acting like you know me!" She growled and punched him in the gut several times.

Finn laughed. "I don't need to know you to make sure you're safe." He was surprised at how hard she could punch.

The girl stopped trying to hit him from his words and looked down at the ground and crossed her arms. "Fine just for tonight I'll stay."

Finn let her go. "Finn the Vampire by the way." He introduced himself.

She grinned at him. "Marceline the Half-Demon, Half-Human Hybrid."

Finn froze.

Human... He was right... That's why she smelled familiar.

* * *

**Yes yes I know this idea is already out there... And a recent story is out there as well... But I've always wanted to write this and spent most of my time mapping out the plot and everything which is why I've never actually started it... I spent a long time thinking about it and decided to actually write it even though there's already similar ideas by other people.**

**Got any questions? Ask away. I've decided I wanted to see what you guys could think of instead of me giving all the answers to the questions you'd probably ask.**

**Like this: Marceline is eleven and Finn is eighteen right now.**

**And this: Notice that Finn is NOT the Vampire King.**

**See? That was probably one of the questions you guys have. So ask away! Of course spoilers won't be answered lol**


	2. Cave

The ice jail door creaked open, Finn holding it with slight boredom.

"Thanks again…" Princess Bubblegum dusted herself off and exited the icy bars, obviously trying to stay as clear as she could from him without being rude. He didn't care anymore though, this was pretty normal now.

"No problem." He answered her, closing the jail closed.

She slightly winced when he spoke, probably catching an eye at his fangs when he opened his mouth.

He sighed, catching her reaction. "I assume you don't want me to take you back to your kingdom again?"

Bubblegum nervously laughed. "No it's fine. Thank you though." She easily spoke politely, probably because of her role as princess and manager of an entire kingdom. Making her way up to the main window, she made a loud screech, a large brown falcon quickly appearing and carrying her away.

Finn twirled his sword around in his hand, putting it back in its sheath behind his back. Grabbing a random blanket lay across the cold floor, he walked over to the unconscious Ice King and gently spread the blanket on him. Before leaving, Finn made sure that his gloves and sunhat were positioned correctly to protect his skin and then jumped out the window Princess Bubblegum just exited from.

* * *

Finn strolled, or actually floated, through a nice forest in thought while listening to birds chirp and leaves blow. He stuck his protected arm out into a ray of sunlight which emitted from the small path of cleared leaves above, feeling the slight warmth through his gloves.

His memory wasn't exactly that great from his time before he became a vampire, but he was sure that the Princess, or anybody else, weren't afraid of him before that. It was almost as if they'd just somehow forget about him, or if they didn't recognize him. He tried trying to convince them that he was Finn the Human, but they'd either refuse to hear it somehow, like making an exit from the sight of him, or just wouldn't believe it, and then make an exit from the sight of him.

Finn understood why they should be afraid of him though. Vampires were ruthless blood-suckers. Well, all vampires except himself. Not wanting to kill anybody just to feed, he figured out a way to eat without hurting anybody. And that was sucking the color of red out of red objects. Finn actually found this out on accident while testing to see if he could eat apples.

Still lost in thought, he hadn't notice somebody jump out of the branches of a tree above until they landed on his shoulders. "Oof!" He exclaimed, stumbling forward.

"Onward my trusty steed!" She pointed forward.

Finn looked up. "What the? Marceline?"

The small girl grinned at him and then looked back forward. "Go!" She pushed his head forward, attempting to make him move.

"Woah there kiddo." Finn lifted her off of his shoulders. "I'm not just some ride you can use whenever."

Marceline jumped out of his arms, landing on the floor. She looked behind him. "Then good luck!" She laughed and sped off in the same direction she was going earlier.

"What? Good luck on…" He looked behind him. "…what?"

There were barks and growls, a giant pack of wolves emerging from bushes, dashing their way towards him. They seemed as raged as they could possibly get to, with foam forming at the corners of their mouths making them seem rabid.

Finn sweat-dropped, giving a nervous laugh as they began to pick up speed at the sight of him. Even though he probably wouldn't be killed from a wolf attack, it would still hurt like crazy and would take a while for it to heal. Quickly he flew off in the direction Marceline went, catching up to her. "Why are there wolves chasing you?!" He yelled over the loud barking and snarling.

She grinned. "Because I made them mad!" Ducking under a large uprooted root, she slid across the dirt and continued running, a trail of broken leaves following after her for they were caught in the trail of her quick gust of speed.

Finn swooped her up and lifted her up by her arms, landing her on top of a small cliff as she giggled. He held is head as he sighed. "And why did you make them mad?" He watched her sit down with his hands on his hips.

Marceline swung her legs at the edge of the cliff, watching as the wolves approached the bottom base of it and tried to climb up. "Because I was bored." She moved her legs up, a wolf nearly biting her when it jumped into the air.

"Don't you think that's dangerous? I mean, I probably did something similar when I was about thirteen, but you're eleven…"

She stood up and began to walk the opposite way. "That's the point! Danger is fun!"

Finn took one more look at the wolves below and floated off after her. "You're a weird one…" He stated.

Marceline looked up at him. "Well you're a weird one since you're wearing two hats." She took notice of his weird attire.

"Hey. One is my outfit and the other is for protection from the sun." He patted his bear hat then his sun hat.

Marceline tilted her head in thought. "Why are you awake in the morning then? And doesn't the sun kill you even though you're wearing all that stuff?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I like the mornings. And no I won't die from the sun unless it hits me directly. It hurts a bit though with all these protective clothing but I got used to it."

"Don't you miss direct sunlight though?"

Finn thought about it. He did in fact miss the sunlight against his skin rather than on layers of clothing. "Yeah." He answered without reason, realizing that there didn't need to have a reason anyway.

She stayed silent as they walked.

Finn took a look at their now current surroundings. "Where are you going?" A small rocky mountain, a bit far off from his tree house yet you could see it in the distant from their height and view.

Marceline hopped off of a rock. "Home." She replied, kicking small pebbles along the path out of boredom. "I'm kind of tired for the day and its right around the corner anyway."

Finn put his hands on his hips, continuing to look around. "I've been to this area before." He observed curiously. "I haven't seen any houses or villages nearby. So the only way you could be living here is if you live in…" The mouth of a cave came into view. Marceline stopped in front of it, signifying that they had arrived. "…a cave…" He finished.

She nodded and hopped onto a small raft, rowing her way over to a piece of land inside.

Finn followed behind, looking around in fascination. "This looks like some place I should actually be living in." He marveled how clean everything looked despite they were mostly only rocks and stalagmites. Then a weird shaped house came into view, one that he had never seen before nor saw anything similar. He was used to candy houses or mushrooms or something, but the house looked like it was made differently, looking almost old.

"Home sweet home." Marceline smiled and jumped off of the raft, running over to the doors entrance and going inside.

Finn just floated there, continuing to look around. He was surprised that she also had a garden even though they were inside a cave.

Her head popped out of the doorway. "You coming?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't really care." She went back inside.

Finn sighed at her rudeness, yet floated inside the house, curious on what it looked like on the inside. The living room was pretty simple. A couch, a T.V, a lamp, you know just the average, and a few pieces of papers scattered in one corner either being crumpled up or neat. Marceline had disappeared off somewhere, so Finn just floated above the couch and waited. About a minute later, Marceline emerged from the kitchen.

"I checked. But I don't have bags of blood for you. Too bad."

Finn raised an eyebrow at her. She checked to see if she had blood or not? He shook it off, deciding that this was his chance to attempt to scare her. "Don't worry. I can just drink your blood." He made a scary face that would normally cause people to faint if they saw it.

She was still unfazed, much to his dismay.

He reverted his face back to normal and crossed his arms. "What's with all those papers in the corner?"

Marceline looked where he was directing at. "Oh. That's my music sheets."

"You write music?"

"Yes. Well… No. I'm learning though."

"What instrument do you play?"

Marceline tapped her chin. "Well I like the bass better than all the rest, but I want to learn all of the instruments if I can."

Finn sighed. "So you can't play an instrument?"

She grinned, already answering that he was correct. "Not really. Someday though. Because that's like my life goal at the moment."

Finn nodded his head in slight agreement. "But you sing though."

Marceline's eyes lit up when he said that. "Yeah! Singing is the best! Simon used to sing for me all the time! I mean my voice is kind of childish at the moment, but I can still sing! And I know that when I'm older I will be even better!"

He laughed. "Okay okay! Want to sing for me then?"

Marceline froze. "No."

"Aw why not?"

She shyly looked to the floor. "Uh…"

Finn smiled at her reaction. "Too scared to sing in front of other people?"

She snapped her head back up and glared at him. "What? No! I want to preserve my voice is all!"

Finn laughed again. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Marceline puffed her cheeks out at how he reacted and replied, continuing to glare at him. She crossed her arms and dramatically turned her head away from him with her eyes closed. "I think you've out-stayed your welcome."

He grinned. "Thought you said you didn't care?"

"Well I've changed my mind then!"

"So now you're going back on your words?" Finn teased.

Marceline opened her eyes and turned back to him. She opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it as she thought about it. Then she closed her eyes again and turned her head, resuming her dramatic position. "Marceline doesn't go back on her words. Very well. You shall stay peasant." Marceline made a 'hmmph' sound as she turned and walked away.

Finn laughed. "Peasant?"

"Yes. Peasant." She replied from the upstairs room in which she had left too.

"What rank are you to be able to call me that?"

There was a pause, Marceline reemerging from the ladder that led up to a room. She spun around to him. "Technically I would be considered a princess… But… being a princess sounds boring. So let's just say because I'm cooler than you I can call you that."

Finn tilted his head in confusion. "Wait. A princess?"

She made a face of disgust at the word. "Technically. Stop using the word. It's gross."

He scratched his head. "You aren't messing with me are you?"

"Nope. Not on this I'm not. I'm actually technically a princess." She made a face again.

He ran a whole bunch of names through his head, coming out with nothing. "What kingdom are you from then?"

Marceline sighed. "I wouldn't call it a kingdom. I don't remember the name of wherever it was though because I think I've only been there once and that was when I was a baby. I only know that my father rules that place and the chant and stuff to get there." She crossed her eyebrows. "My father…" She made a small tsk.

"Wait… Why do you live alone if you have a father?"

Marceline angrily glared at him.

He put his hands in front of him in defense at her enraged expression. He had no idea why he was a bit intimidated by an eleven year old although. Possibly because she was strangely mature for her age. Well, not really, in fact she was probably the opposite of mature depending on how you think about it. But she was pretty smart for her age and it was weird to see her so angry. "Never mind." He took it back.

She calmed herself down in the meantime. "I don't live alone anyways."

"But you told me you did." Now he was extremely confused.

Marceline looked around the room. "Well I do. But there's also this weird white poodle thing that hangs around my living room. He's not here today though. And I also have Hambo who lives with me too. Hambo is my friend. He was frozen with me."

"Where's Hambo now?" Finn looked around the room as well.

She pointed upstairs. "He's in my room. Want me to get him?"

Strange. "Uh… Yeah sure."

Marceline climbed the ladder leading up once again, quickly coming back down with something in her arms this time. "Here's Hambo!" Marceline held out an old-looking teddy bear for him to see.

Hambo is a teddy bear. "Ohhh…!" Finn understood now. He found it rather odd that she said she lived alone yet she had a friend who lived with her. But now he got it. Finn floated over to touch it.

Marceline moved Hambo away from his reach. "No you can't touch him. He's my favorite thing in the world and Hambo doesn't trust strangers."

Finn laughed and nodded in agreement. He had to admit that was pretty adorable from a daredevil mischievous young girl. "Sorry Hambo. I hope we can be friends." He spoke to the brown, torn up bear.

Marceline looked over at Hambo and then turned back to Finn. "Hambo doesn't talk, stupid." She went back upstairs to her room to put him back.

Finn slapped his forehead and floated back to the couch with an annoyed huff. He watched as she exited the top room once again. "Is that your room up there?" He pointed upward.

Marceline followed his finger up then looked back at him. "Yep. There's nothing too fancy or personal in there yet so you can go in if you want."

"Nah I'm fine."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the front door. "It's almost dark. You should leave. I want to sleep." She rubbed her eye and yawned, making her way back up the ladder that leads to her room.

Finn nodded. "Bye then." He floated out the door as he spoke; removing his protective outwear from his body for the sun was almost down and he could roam freely once again. _"Help!"_ Someone called. Finn sighed, turning invisible and dashing off to the cry for help.

* * *

**We are back! Time lapse soon.**

**Reply Time!:**

**BossKing109****: Finn was human before he was bit yes :3 He was the real Finn before. Like the human Finn we know now lol And for your other questions they are to be revealed! **

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Who knows xD and thanks!**

**27scissors****: Hopefully it will be awesome xD Thanks!**

**Anon****: LOL yes there will be multiple time lapse/skips xD The story will continue along like their adventures and drama and stuff as she ages basically. And thank you :D**

**DragonRidersRulz:**** Okay hehe xD**

**Alright I feel like answering some of my own questions lol:**

**-Princess Bubblegum makes an entrance! Remember, Marceline isn't her eighteen year old vampire self so PB would have no idea how to deal with vampires since Marceline was never there in the first place. So that's the reason why I made PB afraid of Finn.**

**-It seems in this alternate universe, vampires still kill and drink blood from people except for Finn who conveniently figured out a way not to kill people. That being sucking the red out of objects.**

**-Marceline doesn't like to sing aloud and she doesn't play any instruments just yet. This calls for major character development.**

**-Marceline refers to herself as a princess even though she hates it. Princess of what you may ask? You probably already know the answer.**

**-It looks like Marceline has Hambo with her. **


	3. Nightosphere

He was invisible to the world, like nearly every day. But this time it wasn't to save somebody. Finn floated outside of the window of a barn house, peering inside and watching. A yellowy-orange dog and a Rainicorn were inside, the dog holding a blanket bundle in his arms.

Finn gave a small warm smile as the dog placed the blanket on the ground, revealing five tiny Rainicorn-dog hybrid puppies. They stumbled around as they tried crawling, bringing an even bigger smile to Finn's face. The father dog shed a joyful tear as he watched his newborn babies move around. He put a fedora on his head, promising to be the greatest dad ever.

Finn gave a light laugh as he stayed a bit more to watch the new happy family. Once the dog began to tuck the sleepy puppies into bed, Finn decided it was time to leave. He floated away from the window, turning visible and taking off his daytime clothing for the sun had already set.

There was a reason why Finn had visited that house. He wanted to see the new litter puppies. He wanted to see how everything was in that household. He wanted to see how his adopted older brother was doing.

Finn smiled, knowing that his furry dog brother was doing well. The dog had finally moved on from him after a couple of years or so. It was alright, Finn didn't want to be such a bother to his brother now that he was a vampire. He believed he would tear the dog's family apart if he were to even show his face to them.

His brother, Jake the Dog, had never found out that he had become a creature of the night and had never seen him since the day he was turned. Finn wanted to keep it that way. Jake wouldn't have to be afraid of him. Maybe Jake could have been the one person to accept him for who he is before, but being brothers with a vampire would only obviously cause trouble. So Finn kept his distance from Jake for the sake of his brother's happiness.

After a couple of months after Finn had been bitten, the dog had been put into a state of depression since his beloved little brother had never returned home. About a few years after that, Jake had decided to move out of the tree fort, seeing to many memories to handle. He had left nearly everything in the tree, taking only the two robots BMO and NEPTR and some of his own belongings just in case his younger brother had somehow come back.

Finn, watching all of this with a big pain of guilt, moved back into the tree fort once his brother had left. He would occasionally visit his brother's new home to see how the dog had fared like just recently. And would be happy, seeing that he was happy once again.

* * *

About a month or so after the birth of the Rainicorn-dog hybrids later.

Finn got up out of his bed and stretched. A giant yawn escaping him as he looked out the almost fully covered window, seeing that it was around the afternoon. A normal waking time for somebody like him. Bending back, Finn stretched his spine, feeling the popping along it.

Lazily floating out of his bed, Finn made his way over to his bathroom, noticing how much he had started to smell as he stripped of his pajamas and took a shower. Once finished, he wrapped a towel around himself and made his way to his closet, changing into his normal blue attire as usual. Slinging a sheath over his shoulders, Finn grabbed his sword and put it into the sheath on his back.

His old green backpack, sitting idly on the floor. Finn had decided that he didn't exactly need his backpack unless he were to leave on an adventure. Other than that, all he really needed was his sword to save people for the day. The gifts that the people unintentionally gave to him were usually carried by hand. It was never really much but it wasn't like he needed it anyway, seeing how filled his treasure room was already.

Putting on his protective sun gear, Finn jumped out the window and began to aimlessly float around, awaiting some sort of commotion or cry for help. After about a couple of minutes, his sharpened senses pick up some noise. It was…crying? Diving down to floor level, he followed the sound, realizing it was just more like sniffling.

A small pond came into view, a small girl sitting beside it, her face buried into her knees.

"Marceline?" Finn questioned, coming closer. He hadn't actually seen her for quite some time. A bit before he went to visit Jake nearly a month ago.

The girl snapped her head up at the sound of his voice, quickly trying to wipe her tearstained face. "What do you want?" She sniffled, trying her best to sound normal.

Finn sighed, taking a seat next to her by the pond. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing!" She covered her face again.

"You know I'm not going to believe that right?"

She didn't reply.

"Come on. You can tell me." Finn lightly nudged her awaiting her answer.

After a couple of minutes ago, she spoke. "I miss…" She started, her voice muffled due to being buried into her knees. "I miss my dad."

Finn tapped his chin, "Why don't you go see him then?"

Marceline sighed, "Because… there's these steps you have to do and I don't want to really see him anyway."

He floated up in the air, "Steps like what?"

"Well first you draw like… I don't remember… I think you draw a face?"

Finn smiled, unsheathing his sword he began drawing a face onto the ground, "Oh yeah? And then what?"

"You throw bug milk on it…"

Bug milk. Bug milk. Where would he find some bug milk? Dashing his way to the nearest store, he scooped up a carton of bug milk and dashed out, leaving the money on the counter. "And then what?" He spoke as though he had never left, throwing the bug milk onto the face.

"And you chant something like 'Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!'"

Finn froze. He knew that chant from somewhere.

"But I don't want to see him since he abandoned me when I was a baby…"

"Wait what." Finn's eyes grew even bigger as he watched the face began to glow.

Marceline finally looked back up, gasping at the face on the floor begin to glow. "Finn you butt! What did you do?!" She jumped up and began punching him as the ground began to shake.

He was still frozen. That chant. That chant is the chant to the Nightosphere. He had remembered.

The ground beneath the both of them caved in, resembling a fiery portal to the other world. Finn, forgetting that he could float, caused the both of them to go tumbling down into the world of demons.

"Finn!" Marceline yelled as they neared the ground.

Snapping back to reality just in time, Finn caught the both of them a couple of inches above the ground. "The Nightosphere." He whispered, taking a look at his surroundings. They were in some sort of castle on a hill that overlooked the land.

"Look what you did Finn!" Marceline sighed, taking a look around as well. "I haven't been here in so long." She tsked.

"So your father lives in the Nightosphere?" Finn asked, peering out the giant window that showed the fire land.

"Yep." She replied flatly.

"Well since we're here already… want to find him?"

"Not really. He left me in the living world by myself. Luckily Simon found me."

Finn turned back around into the castle, looking at all the paintings hung around the wall. "Woah." He said in awe at all the giant paintings. One of them catching his attention. It was of a family of three. The parents and a small baby child. He looked at the man or father, "Do you know who this is?" He asked Marceline who was wandering around.

She turned around towards him, seeing what he was directing at. "Of course I do. That painting's been there forever since the last time I visited. That's Hunson Abadeer. He rules the Nightosphere."

"He has a kid?" Finn looked towards the infant in the mother's arms.

Marceline walked over to him and looked up at the painting, a sad smile forming on her lips. "Yeah… His wife was human. She died after giving birth to her baby."

"Well… Where is the baby now?"

She laughed, confusing Finn. What was so funny? "The baby's doing pretty good. Except it's not really a baby anymore. She lives in the living world by herself."

"Do I know her? What's her name?"

Marceline grinned at him, showing that she knew something that he didn't. "Marceline. Marceline Abadeer." She answered.

Finn stared blankly at her. Ever so slowly, he floated down to the ground, gently lying down onto the ground as all of his questions were answered. This little rascal girl was the daughter of the Lord of Evil. She was the Daughter of Evil. The thought made Finn shudder.

"Hey Finn?" Marceline squatted down to his level and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"We should really leave if you don't want your soul to be sucked out."

"Why's that?"

Another one of his questions was answered in an instant, "Who's there?" An evil loud voice echoed through the room. Footsteps were heard as the person came closer.

"Hunson Abadeer." Finn whispered.

"Yeah obviously." Marceline took hold of his arm, trying to drag him back up. "Get up you fatty!" She growled as Finn wouldn't budge.

"What is that?" The voice was even louder this time. A form in a suit stepped out from behind the wall, looking over at the two as they froze in their spot. Hunson's eyes grew big, "Marceline! Great! You're here! Now we can go teach you how to run the business!"

Marceline growled, tears forming in her eyes. "Get up and run" She hissed at Finn wiping a tear away. She was right, her father didn't care for her at all.

Finn finally shook himself out of his trance and got up, the both of them began dashing away. Well Finn flew.

Hunson Abadeer growled, "Marceline get back here young lady!" He formed his giant soul sucking body and began chasing after them.

Finn shook his head again. What the heck? The first thing this guy does when he hasn't seen his daughter since an infant is try to pass the family business on? Finn unsheathed his sword and turned around back towards the soul sucking monster. "Marceline find the exit!" He yelled over his back.

Marceline nodded and continued running.

"What's this? A fly?" Hunson Abadeer charged towards Finn, but Finn didn't lose his stance.

Quickly Finn dashed towards Hunson, bringing his sword over his head as he flew closer. He dodged a tentacle, swinging his sword down at what Finn guessed was the soul bag. Hunson Abadeer screamed, using one of the tentacles to throw Finn off. Finn did a flip in the air to stabilize himself, acting fast, he swung his sword again, cutting through the business suit. Hunson screamed again and threw him off once more. Finn had just figured out that this guy was deathless since he showed no pain right after he stabbed him multiple times already.

"Found the portal!" Marceline yelled from down the hall.

Finn retreated, flying back over to Marceline as she held open a door with a portal in the room. "Let's go!" He yelled, turning around to find Hunson coming closer.

Marceline nodded and ran after him, but froze in her tracks just before the portal. "Wait!" She ran back out of the room, looking around for something.

"What? What are you doing!?" Finn yelled again as Hunson Abadeer stomped closer, screeching a deafening screech.

Marceline looked around some more, finally looking up to directly above the portal door. "There it is." The red of the object hanging above the door shimmered in her eyes. "The family heirloom battle-axe." Even though it was beyond her reach since she was so short, Marceline ran up the side of the wall, did a flip, and grabbed the red axe out of its hanger.

At that moment Hunson Abadeer had arrived. He swung one of the tentacles at Marceline, who with all her might lifted up the battle-axe, which was rather heavy to her, and swung it around, cutting the tentacle in half.

Marceline smirked, running back into the portal room with the battle-axe that was giant to her, dragging behind. "Come on!" She yelled jumping into the portal.

Finn turned back towards Hunson, hearing another screech before jumping into the portal himself.

* * *

Marceline was laughing as the two of them shot out of the portal and back onto the grass next to the lake, the red battle-axe lay next to her.

Finn groaned, getting up and rubbing her head. "So why did you grab that axe?" He pointed to the battle-axe.

She shrugged, "I thought it was cool." Marceline got up as well, trying to lift up the battle-axe again. "This thing is heavy." She stated, just grabbing onto the handle of the axe to drag it.

"What are you even going to do with that?"

"Self-defense!" She gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

Finn sighed. "Here I'll carry it home for you." He picked it up with ease due to his enhanced strength, slinging it over his shoulder.

Marceline smiled as the two of them made their way to the cave where she lived in.

Entering her house, Finn placed the axe where she said she wanted it and groaned, floating above the couch and stretching. He was tired from the day.

Marceline stood in front of him, marveling at the battle-axe that now leaned against her wall. "Hey Finn?"

"Hmm?" He replied, not really paying attention as he closed his eyes.

"This was the best birthday yet."

Finn snapped his eyes wide open. It was like somebody had punched his gut and he couldn't breathe for the wind was knocked out of him. That's why she was crying on this specific day! The little eleven year old girl he had only met a couple of months ago was now officially twelve.

.

He had to admit. This girl was full of surprises.

* * *

**Hooray! Lol**

**-Marceline takes the family heirloom battle axe. (The axe-bass before it was an instrument)**

**-Hunson Abadeer!**

**-We see what happened to Jake!**

**-And Marcy's twelve!**

**-Also as you can see we're in some whacked up different time schedule since Finn is eighteen with a couple of years added and the Pups were just born. **

**Reply Time!:**

**Roberto****: Thanks!**

**JayXNitro****: May I ask how so? xD Thank you!**

**Darren The Madman and Insanity****: Thanks dude!**

**Anon****: Hooray for potential! :D And thank you!**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Oo you're pretty good at guessing dude lol. Not exactly spot on though but you're close! And thank you!**

**EmmaWinterFrost****: Thank you very much! xD**

**Interested Fan****: Woaah. I think most of those would just give away the story lol. Maybe this chapter answered some for you. I'll answer the one about whose going to teach Marcy though: I intend to have her learn it by herself. Like by listening to the different sounds of each note and stuff lol**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Dang I suck at writing action fighting scenes.**


	4. Muscles

Finn floated around the fiery kingdom known as the Fire Kingdom out of boredom. He was technically fire-proof since he had become a vampire. Finn had just completed saving one of the fire towns from being extinguished by a water monster. It was a pretty tough fight since his sword would just go right through the liquidly beast, but eventually the beast retreated back to where it had come from, not liking the feeling of being cut in half and then quickly reforming back together again. Finn had figured that it must have been just lost and confused, so he let it leave.

Now he watched as the fire villagers began their repairs to their damaged buildings. The villagers not really concerned that they had just been somewhat saved by an invisible being. Before he had decided to leave elsewhere, Finn looked down to the area where he had fought the monster, in search for any gifts from the fire elementals that did believe they were saved. Finding nothing, he floated off, not paying much mind as he entered the kingdom of the land.

Finn looked around the kingdom, not interested in all of the royal junk that nearly everybody inside were talking about. He was just about to leave the kingdom, finding nothing catching his eyes, but had looked up to see a giant lantern hanging from the roof. Curious, Finn floated up to the lantern and peered inside, surprised to see a fire elemental girl burying her face into her knees. From what he could tell, she was around the age of maybe fifteen or fourteen. Older than the demon girl he had met a while ago.

Finn looked around the lantern, seeing ropes connected to the ceiling of the room. He turned back to the girl, wondering why she was in such a lantern anyway. She didn't seem like a threat or anything near evil seeing how depressed and sad she looked. So he looked around the large room, spotting a lever down below, figuring that was what would release her from the prison she was in.

Last time he had done something without thinking he caused both Marceline and him to be sent into the world of demons along with the lord of the land. So Finn crossed his legs and floated there, pondering on what he should do. Maybe the girl was locked up because she actually was evil and would destroy the whole world. Or maybe the girl is innocent and was mistakenly locked up.

He had come up with an idea that'd probably work. Hearing the whole story from the girl's point of view. Finn tapped on the lantern, while still invisible, and watched as the girl lifted her head up from the noise. He tapped the lantern again, causing the girl to walk over the noise. "Hello." He said once the girl was right in front of him. The lantern wall in-between the two.

She seemed confused at first, looking around the lantern for the source of his voice since she couldn't see him.

"I'm here. Just invisible." He told her.

The girl turned back to him, "Who are you?" She asked him.

"It's not that important. Not as important as to why you are inside a lantern."

She sighed, "I've been stuck in here my entire life. My father locked me in here since I was a baby."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. The Flame King."

Finn widened his eyes in surprise, "You're the Flame Princess?"

She nodded to wherever she thought he was.

He had all of the information he thought he needed. She couldn't be evil if she hasn't been anywhere outside of her lantern since birth. "Wait here. I'll get you out."

She gasped, "You will?!"

Finn didn't reply as he flew down to the lever, quietly pushing it in hope to make a sneaky escape instead of causing a scene. As he pushed, he looked up at the lantern, seeing as the bottom of it began to open up. Once the gap was big enough, he floated back up and flew through the gap. Carefully he picked the Flame Princess into his arms and secretly flew her out, going back to the lever and closing the lantern back shut.

He had flown all the way out of the Fire Kingdom without detection. Once they had reached the darkness of the grass beyond the Fire Kingdom borders, he placed her down.

She was extremely happy as she began to observe the grass and flowers around her. "Woah no way!" Flame Princess smiled as she began using her fire powers out of curiosity. She turned around to where she thought Finn still was, "Thank you! Very very very much!"

Finn still floated there watching her, "No problem."

She giggled and began messing with her powers again. "Can I see you and ask for your name by any chance?" Flame Princess asked him.

Finn hesitated. Having her seeing him would probably end up how it usually ended up. Her being scared and getting away from him. "Um… No but you can have my name though. I'm Finn." He told her.

Flame Princess nodded, "I'm Flame Princess. Thanks for everything, Finn!"

Finn had decided that this was the right time to leave. But then a problem came up, "Where are you going to stay now that you're away from your lantern?"

She looked around the land, seeing a far cliff in the distance. "I'm going to build my house way over there and live in it. It's a good place since it's not really visible from the Fire Kingdom."

"Alright. If anything comes up I'll probably be there to help." Finn began floating off.

"Thanks again!" Flame Princess repeated into the still night, knowing that Finn had already left.

* * *

He hadn't realized that he was headed somewhere until he had got there. The mouth of the cave owned by the only troublemaking little girl he knew. Finn shrugged his shoulders, continuing to float inside the cave, seeing that the lights for her house were on, meaning that she was inside.

"Daddy, why did you leave me? You created me, so don't you wanna see me?"

He heard her little voice singing to herself as he floated in closer. This was the first time that he had actually heard her sing since she's been so secluded about it, and he had to admit that he was impressed. She could actually sing. Like really good.

"My cursed blood is your cursed blood, come on back and be my bud. I can count your visits on my fingertips. Come back and give me presents from your business trips…"

Although this very song was quite depressing for someone of her age, causing Finn's heart to sink in compassion. If he even had a heart. Finn waited before entering the house, listening to her song until she was finished.

"Daddy why did you father me, If all you wanna do is bother me? Don't you know that I love you? When I only wanna see more of you…"

Finn took a deep breath and entered the house. He had already become visible a while ago. Finn had found her in the corner of the room where he music sheets were, gently petting the white poodle that she had described to him before. She didn't seem to notice that he had even entered her house, so Finn gave her a small applaud.

Marceline's eyes snapped up from the poodle to him, having heard his clapping. Her face became a light pink as she angrily looked at him. The poodle, deciding this was a good time to leave, jumped off of her lap and ran away. Marceline got up from her seat, stomping her way over to Finn and began punching him in embarrassment.

Finn laughed as he dodged he punches, "It was really good! Why are you punching me?"

"Cause you're a butt!" Marceline growled, tackling him onto the ground. "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

Finn laughed again as he allowed the girl to pin him down to the floor, "Add some instruments and it will be even better."

"Psh. I already knew that." She got off of him, standing back up and crossing her arms as she glared down at him.

He got up too, "I don't know why you were shy to sing before when you're actually really good at singing."

"I wasn't shy!"

"Whatever." He laughed again.

Marceline puffed her cheeks in annoyance, and began looking around the room. "Great. You scared away Schwable."

"Schwable?"

"Yeah. I named him. The white dog remember? I found out that he's a zombie too."

"Oh." Finn looked around the room, spotting the red axe still in the same position as it was before. He noticed that it didn't have a speck of dust on it even though they had obtained that weapon about a few months before. She must have been taking a really good care of it. "Can you carry that yet?" He pointed to it.

Marceline grinned, "Yeah I've been working out!" She lifted her arms to show of her 'muscles'.

Finn burst into laughter at her reply. He hadn't expected it.

She glared at him, "What's so funny?"

He continued laughing, "Nothing." He said in between laughs. "So you've been working out?"

Marceline continued to glare at him, "Actually no. I've tried to once but got tired of it because it was so boring. I'll stick to running with wolves and other stuff." Her face brightened up, "Let's go climb a mountain!" She took his arm and dashed out the building.

"Wait what?" Finn stopped his laughing. "Climb a mountain? Isn't it a little late for that?"

"Yeah but you're going to be with me so it's okay." At the entrance of her cave, she looked around the darkness in search for the perfect mountain. "And I also like to do things whenever I feel like it." Marceline spotted a mountain in the distance and began running towards it.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her. She only liked to do things if it were to be fun to her. He looked over at the mountain where she was headed as he was dragged along, "It's going to take you a while to get over there." Swiftly he picked her up and began flying towards the mountain.

"Wheee!" She giggled as they flew. She loved it when they would fly.

Finn set her down at the base of the mountain, arching his head backwards to see the top of it. "You're going to climb this?"

Marceline nodded, she ran around to find some sharp stones, vines, and sturdy sticks. Hastily she created double pick-axe looking tools. "Yep!" She ran back over to the mountain, beginning to climb it by using her new tools to assist with her weight.

Finn just floated with her as she climbed.

About half an hour later, Marceline had made it to the top. She fell flat on her stomach in exhaustion, "Do I have muscles yet?"

Finn laughed again, "Marceline why do you want muscles in the first place?"

"Am I not supposed to have muscles?"

"I mean you can if you want to. There's nothing wrong about it. I'm not stopping you."

"Oh."

"You can still be strong without muscles though."

Marceline got up from her position, her young energy already refilled back into her. "Good. Because that axe isn't going to lift itself."

Finn laughed again, "Don't just try to be stronger though. I'm sure when you're older you'll be able to carry it even if you don't make your muscles stronger now."

Marceline gave a sigh of relief, "Well good. Now I can focus back on doing whatever I feel like doing instead of growing muscles."

He gave yet another laugh, picking her back up and floated her back home. "By the way I'm going to be gone for a couple of months." He told her.

"What why?"

"I have a long quest. Don't worry I'll be back soon though."

"Psh. Who's worrying?" She grinned at him, "Good luck!" She thought about it, "Can I come?"

Finn grinned back at her, "No. Maybe when you're older I'll let you go though."

Marceline groaned, "Whatever Finn. You better bring me back a souvenir."

"I will." He laughed.

* * *

**Hooray! New chapter!**

**-Flame Princess makes an appearance!**

**-Don't worry characters should make another appearance later on in the story.**

**Reply Time!:**

**Roberto****: Thank you xD **

**And that's it! Thanks Roberto! I appreciate it! :D**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**I have a pattern if any ya'lls noticed. Who we gonna meet next? Maybe nobody. Cause this pattern could be broken.**


	5. Bass Strings

**I am legitimately sorry if anybody was offended the last chapter. I wasn't thinking clearly while I wrote and did not intentionally mean to cause anybody any harm. I mean, sure I may need to some point in my stories to make the story (And then get back at it to make everybody offended happy again). But I did not at all mean to the last chapter. At all. So I am truly sorry, and hopefully this chapter makes it better. If I happened to do it again in this chapter, then I am an even bigger idiot than I thought I was. Also I'm probably way overreacting from this but I decided that everybody deserved an apology anyway.**

* * *

Marceline kept a steady pace as she ran. The sounds of the people yelling behind her didn't seem to fade away either. It seems they have started to figure out her escape patterns and are now making up ways to catch her. But even Marceline was smart enough to know to change her escapes a bit. That being said, she began leading them towards a steep cliff. She grinned, hearing their yells that they were going to trap her there. Marceline tied the small bag that she took onto the hem of her belt. She grabbed the loose coiled rope rung around the other side of her belt as she continued running.

This new tool of hers was actually an increase modification to her climbing pick-axes. Instead of being poorly and quickly crafted like before, this new tool used a rope instead of vines and this time connected the two pick-ax looking tools, which now looked more like adzes now that she had remodeled it, instead of keeping them separate.

While still running, Marceline took a hold of one side of her climbing tool in one hand while she held the other in her other hand and began spinning it. Once close enough to the cliff, Marceline jumped and threw the one side that spun at the cliff, it digging in firmly into the dirt stone of the side of the cliff and holding her weight up with ease. She used the other side of her tool to begin climbing up, using her feet to assist as well. Her months of practice with these tools showed greatly at how easily she had climbed the cliff compared to had she had before.

Marceline looked down in amusement as the people chasing her came to a stop, wondering where she had gone. She gave them a whistle to signify them to look up. Catching sight of her, the people growled. To fuel their anger even more, Marceline put her finger on her cheek, pulling down her bottom eyelid as she blew a raspberry at them.

"You little brat!" They yelled, attempting to climb the cliff, blinded by their own rage to just find another easier way around. Marceline left them there, running off laughing as she put her duel climbing tools coiled back up on the side of her belt.

She pushed past a couple of large leaves, continuing to laugh as the people's voices began to grow faint. She took the small pouch off of her belt and held it in her hands as she looked at it between her palms. Or she thought it was in her palms until it just somehow got swiped away. "Wha?" Marceline looked up at the being floating in front of her with a disapproved look on his face. "Aw Finn!" She whined, seeing her pouch in his hands.

"Stealing again?" He waved the pouch in front of her. She had already knew to give up if he had it, just deciding to look up at him with a glare and her arms crossed.

Marceline huffed at him in annoyance, "What do you want me to do? Starve?"

Finn sighed, "You could just come over to my place and eat remember?"

She gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah two things wrong with that. One, I don't like to mooch off of people and do absolutely nothing. Stealing wouldn't be considered mooching if I worked to get it. And two, you've been gone for like the past six or something months. What's up with that?" Marceline continued to cross her arms, expecting an answer from him.

Finn gave a nervous laugh, "Well the trip took longer than I expected. I found some really neat stuff though."

She began walking off, "You didn't even come back in time for my birthday."

"What? I thought your birthday was last year." Finn teased as he floated off after her only to get kicked in the shin by the girl. He groaned as he rubbed his leg, "I'm joking. I'm joking. Don't worry I didn't forget. On my trip, I found you a birthday present that you'd probably like but you have to get it tomorrow seeing how late it is already."

Marceline ignored him although and continued walking, Finn continuing to follow after her.

Marceline had changed a bit the last time he had seen her, both physically and mentally. She had grown a bit; beginning her stages through her teenage years but was still rather short compared to him. Not too short to be compared to a child, but a bit short compared to others her age. Well comparing to the few other humanoids her age. In a way she could actually be considered a normal height if they knew what normal height was. Finn had also noticed that she had grown a lot more with her personality. She seems a lot more bitter and annoyed, you know, older and more mature. But that may have been only since she hadn't seen him in half of a year and more.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Finn finally decided to ask, seeing her crossed eyebrows as she sped walked. She made a small 'hmmph' at him, picking up her pace as if to get away from him. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'm going to head home then. Since I actually just got back from my quest just now and I'm pooped tired. Also I'm sure my house needs a bit of cleaning now that I think about it. Six or so months could collect a lot of dirt, dust, and bugs."

"Don't bother. I took care of your house while you were gone." Marceline sharply replied to him behind her back.

Finn stopped in surprise, "You did?"

"Only once a week at most. Usually on days where I had nothing to do."

"Oh. Well thanks!"

She stopped walking and turned around to face him, "Psh. I just wanted to find all of your secret treasures and weapons." Marceline continued walking, only to have her stomach growl to ruin her dramatic exit.

Finn burst into laughter, flying to her and picking her up and taking them to his tree fort.

* * *

"You liar you didn't even take anything." Finn teased her, having noticed that nearly everything was in its same exact position. Probably only being moved for Marceline to be able to take care of it. He floated over to his cooler while Marceline sat idly on the dining room chair, kicking her legs out of boredom. "Oh… yeah…" Finn laughed, "I don't really have any food since I've been gone…"

Marceline groaned, her stomach growling again. "Give me my pouch back then!"

"I could…" He tilted his head in thought, "But I don't really want to either. Come on, I'll take you out to eat as like a pre-birthday present before I take you to get your real one." Finn looked over to her, seeing a slight hint of unease on her face. "Don't worry it's my treat." He told her.

Marceline's expression quickly reverted back to its scornful look, having catching herself, "Psh. Who's worrying? It's not like I have any money anyway." She hopped off of the chair and made her way to the exit of the building.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her as she began leaving.

"Do what?"

"Be all contemptuous and 'high and mighty' whenever you talk."

She glared at him, "No I don't."

Finn sighed, "C'mon. It's kind of obvious when you go 'psh'."

Marceline continued to glare at him, "Being worried, troubled, or scared are all weaknesses. Showing weakness will only cause everybody to think lowly of me. So I don't do it."

"Well… It's okay to be weak at times. Even I'm weak at times too. You don't have to hide it. At least around me you don't." He gave her a warm smile, his toothy fangs gleaming in the light.

Marceline stuck her tongue out at him, but eventually smiled back at him, "Let's go I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Finn sighed, the both of them leaving the tree fort.

While they flew, a questioned popped up in Marceline's mind, "Um Finn? Where are we going to eat anyway? You can't exactly go anywhere and I have only a limited amount of places that I can go since I'm like a wanted criminal in some places." Instead of how Finn would normally carry her by her arms, Marceline was comfortably rested on his back, clinging onto his neck like a piggy back ride. A flying piggy back ride.

Finn opened his mouth to reply, but slowly closed it knowing that she was right. Where were they going to eat? "Eh… Uh…" Maybe he should have thought this through a little more. "Let's go grocery shopping and I'll cook it." He laughed.

Marceline's eyes brightened and she gave him a smile, "Can I get whatever I want? I've never actually been grocery shopping before. But it sounds fun!"

Finn hummed in thought, "Yeah sure. Not too much unhealthy stuff though. Don't need you being all unhealthy." He began flying the direction of the Grocery Kingdom.

Before they entered although, Finn purchased a cloak for himself, hiding his face with his bear hat and placing his feet firmly on the floor as he bought it. He draped it over himself upon purchase, the hood of it doing well to hide his entire body. "Why haven't I thought of this before?"

"Cause it seems really suspicious and evil looking."

He laughed, seeing that she was right. Oh well, he only needed it for now.

"Do I get a cloak?" She questioned him.

"You don't really need one here. I doubt anybody would recognize you. Me on the other hand with my skin and fangs would be a giveaway."

Marceline shrugged her shoulders "Alright."

They both entered the building; Finn remembering to keep his feet on the ground for him floating would probably give everything away as well.

* * *

Marceline giggled as they flew back home.

Finn out of breath from having to get away from the Grocery Kingdom. It seems people actually DID know who Marceline was. Luckily for them it was after their purchases, meaning they had all the things they needed even though they were chased out.

They both shared a laugh as they entered the tree fort once more, Finn starting up his stove while Marceline returned to her seat on the dining table in wait for something to eat. Around maybe thirty or so minutes, he had finished enough plates to at least get her full enough for a while. He instead just sucked the red out of apples while he watched her.

"Woah!" Marceline noticed his red color sucking, momentarily stopping her eating to watch him instead. "You can do that? You don't drink blood?"

Finn shrugged, "I can drink blood if I wanted to. But I don't."

She gasped, "Now I don't have to try to get bags of blood for you anymore!"

"Yep! ...Wait. _Anymore_…?"

"Hehe." Marceline grinned.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her, now cautiously continuing to drink the red from his apples as he watched her with a wary eye. She continued to grin at him. Until finally she stopped grinning and just said, "I only tried to a couple of times but failed."

"Where would you get blood in the first place…?" He asked the trick question.

"At a store."

"They have bags of blood at stores…?"

"Not the ones I've been going to. That's why I said I _tried_."

"Oh… Well yeah you don't have to try anymore then…"

Marceline continued eating. "I know!" She said with her mouth full.

That night, Marceline stayed the night again, Finn allowed her to take his bed while he slept downstairs on the couch. Even though Marceline tried to hide her unease about that, she continuously insisted on having the couch instead. Seeing how stubborn she was, Finn finally agreed, feeling bad as he lay down on the comfort of his bed. Of course he had piled the couch with blankets and furs just for her so that worked out too.

The next morning, or afternoon since they had stayed up rather late. Or Marceline had stayed up rather late since she's not actually nocturnal and Finn had actually woken up the time that he usually did. Well Marceline had woken up first, doing all of her freshening up first and then deciding to wake Finn up by jumping on his bed and yelling just to annoy him. Finn groaned, placing a pillow on his head to get a couple of more minutes of sleep as she continued jumping. Marceline huffed, stepping on his stomach which had finally got him up.

"Let's go!" She giggled running around his room and down the ladder.

"What? Where are we going?" He yawned, going into his bathroom to freshen up himself as he spoke to her through the door.

"To get my birthday present!"

"I thought you didn't want it." Finn teased her.

Marceline sighed, "I never said that. Hurry up!"

He laughed, "Alright. Alright."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Marceline asked him, toying with his giant sunhat as they flew through the skies. She observed the scenery, not really knowing what part of Ooo they were at. It's not like she knew many places in Ooo anyway.

"You'll see." He answered her, occasionally looking at an unfolded paper that Marceline couldn't see due to his sunhat that blocked her view.

She patiently nodded, continuing to observe the vast land from their current altitude until the came to a stop in front of giant hands using fingers to play drums that were rather small compared to it. Marceline looked up at the giant in awe.

Finn scratched his head as he continued looking at the paper until eventually he looked up at the giant too, "Hey Rock Giant! Do you know where Wizard Bill's place is? This map I found is pretty whack." He held up the paper to show him.

The giant pointed one way.

Both Marceline and Finn stared blankly at him, not being able to see where he was pointing since he was so giant. Finn rubbed his chin as the giant put his arm back down, formulating a plan in his mind. He flew them up to the giants hand, "Can you point again please?"

In a second both Finn and Marceline were shot out like a rocket, both of them tumbling inside a secret building as they laughed. "Thanks!" Finn yelled back at the giant, even though he couldn't really see him anymore.

Once Marceline had stood back up, she took notice of the store they had just barged into, her eyes growing wide with amazement. She gasped, becoming speechless as she observed the beautiful store filled with all sorts of music instruments along the walls and even on the floors. It was beautiful to her at least, even with the tear of wallpaper in the corner.

Finn smiled, seeing her reaction as he tucked the folded paper away. "Yep. During my trip I had found out that there was this cool music shop around somewhere along with a map." He waved to Wizard Bill the store owner, who had a really thick beard that covered his entire face. It seems the wizard didn't care that he was one of the creatures of the night. But Finn was sure there was a reason why. Finn looked down at Marceline, having seeing that she had not moved from her spot. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Marceline ignored him although, walking over to one of the walls that hung many types of string instruments. She took the one directly in front of her, it being a guitar, and lightly strummed it. The blissful sound of the notes sounded around the store. Marceline turned back around to Finn, giving him a very wide smile as she began quickly going around the store, playing with all the instruments she could get a hold of.

Finn laughed as she did, watching as she zoomed around the store creating different sounds with the variety of instruments the wizard had. "Choose whichever one." He told her.

She gasped, but merely told him, "Okay."

Finn could sense her slight upset as she said that. "Don't worry we can come back some other time and get other stuff."

Marceline grinned at him, continuing along at looking around the store. That is until Wizard Bill walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Once she turned around, he plopped an acoustic bass into her arms. Marceline stared at the instrument in amazement. "A Devil Monster Bass!" She read the fancy printing on the back. But she handed the cool instrument back to the wizard, "Maybe some other time though."

Wizard Bill gave her a thumbs up, walking back over to the counter to put the instrument away and save it for her next visit.

Marceline continued looking, spotting a small bag with bass strings inside. She took it off of its hanger, taking a look at the strings as her creative mind got to work. Holding a grin upon her face, Marceline turned back to Finn and held the bag up, "I just want this."

Finn raised an eyebrow at her, "That's it?"

She hummed as she looked around the store again, grabbing more bags filled with other different things. "And these." Marceline also grabbed a small book from a stand. "And lastly this. "

He shrugged his shoulders. He did only say one thing, but all of the things Marceline had grabbed may as well add up to one instrument. "Alright." Finn paid for all the items, Marceline giddily bouncing around as he did. Once the purchase was finished, Finn held the bag out to her, but was unexpectedly met with a tackle which eventually led into a hug. "Oof!" He exclaimed, stumbling backwards.

Marceline squeezed him, burying her face in his stomach, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She told him, an extremely happy grin on her face as she did.

Finn seemed surprised at first by her sudden hug, but eventually he gave her a warm smile, ruffling the top of her hair, "No problem kiddo." He gave a pleased laugh.

* * *

**If you don't know what I was even talking about earlier, then its alright. I had hopefully edited the last chapter to make it better so you might not even be able to find what I was talking about.**

**Aside from that,**

**Another chapter.**

**-Marceline upgraded her tools from the last chapter.**

**-Marceline is ****officially thirteen (In this story anyway)**

**-Finn had returned from his trip as stated he was going to be on in the last chapter.**

**-Marceline and Finn visit Wizard Bill's music store where Marceline buys bass strings and all that other stuff.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Thanks! Yeah he is xD**

**Chaoscythe****: I may still be overreacting, but once again I'm really sorry about that. Thank you for pointing it out to me though.**

**Anon****: Thank you! :D**

**See ya later!**


End file.
